Fire and Ice
by nochance
Summary: : Jadis had a daughter. Now her one purpose in life in life is to carry out her mother's revenge against a certain Just king.  Follow her journey and see how nothing ever goes according to plan. WARNING: Flames will be met with sarcasm.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Jadis had a daughter. Now her one purpose in life in life is to carry out her mother's revenge against a certain Just king. Follow her journey and see how nothing ever goes according to plan.

Author's Note: I got this idea on a bus in Spain this summer and I finally decided to write it down. Merry Christmas and I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: **I do not own anything!**

Prologue (Crystal's POV)

Fate loves to mess up people's lives. Nothing will ever go according to plan, no matter how long you plan it. That is at least what Fate has taught me in my few years of life. Allow me to explain. My mother was always a goal oriented woman and almost completely fearless. You see, I believe everyone fears at least one thing. She ruled the world for a hundred years and only feared one thing, humans. When they invaded her world I was too young to be of any use to her and they destroyed her life. For as long as I can remember, my purpose in life has been my mother's revenge. If you are wondering, my mother's name is Jadis. She is not a witch no matter what anyone thinks. I spent my childhood in a palace of ice and I spent it learning how to make someone fall in love with me without the slightest feelings of affection in return. I became something of an expert and about a year ago, I got "lost" in the woods of Narnia to start what I had been trained to do all my life. From that point on little happened as I expected and my life was forever changed.

Author's Note: Sorry it was so short but I will the first official chapter up soon. REVIEW please. They make great Christmas presents.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thank you to **MaskedNarnianQueen, sjamerlinfan, **and** JustYourAverageWitch **for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. Y'all make my day! Here is the first real chapter!

Disclaimer: ** I own nothing!**

Crystal POV

"Crystal, remember the plan." Jadis said as she repeated the plan for the umpteenth time.

"Of course. I make him fall in love with me and then you come and take both of us away to the castle. He will live in suffering there for the rest of his miserable life and I am the one who will bring him his food. We have been over this mother, I am ready." I said.

"Ok Crystal. Do not be hasty, this leads to mistakes. As an extra precaution, I have added a mini camera to the snowflake on your jacket to track your progress. You can also contact me through it." She said.

"A very good idea mother." I said. All I have ever wanted is her approval. This is my chance to earn it.

"Do not fail me." She said and then she and her soldiers retreated back to the castle, leaving me on my own. Unfortunately, I was not alone for long. A boy around my age came riding through on a horse.

"Are you lost?" He asked and got off his horse.

"Yes I am. I am running away from my mother and I am not familiar with these woods." I said and looked down embarrassed. I did not actually feel embarrassed; acting was an essential part of my training.

"Who is your mom?" He asked.

"If I told you, you would look at me differently." I said. There was no reason for this cute guy to know who I was.

"What was your plan, to run through this forest forever?" He said in a mocking tone. Never mind him being cute, now I wanted to smack him around for talking to me like I was stupid.

"I was actually hoping to find a nice person to hide me, if you will excuse me I will be on my way." I said with a little more attitude then I meant to have, but he did not leave.

"If you are looking for someone to hide you, I am sure I could help." He said.

"Thank you." I said. We talked for a while and he suddenly stopped near a rather large castle. "Is this where you live?" I asked tentatively.

"Where are my manners? I have forgotten to introduce myself. King Edmund the Just at your service." He said playfully and bowed. Hopefully, he could not see the shock on my face. "Why do you look so shocked?" He asked.

"I would have never guessed you were a king." I said and he bought it.

"Ok, now that I have introduced myself who are you?" He asked and I took a deep breath.

"Princess Crystal." I said and shook his hand.

"Dang, your hands are cold. Have you been in a refrigerator lately?" He said jokingly.

"Actually, I have lived my entire life in a palace of ice. Does that count?" I asked and the realization crossed his face. For a second, there was a fire behind his eyes like none I had seen before.

"Princess," he said with distaste. He would have probably told me to find shelter elsewhere, had his siblings not have migrated to where we were standing.

"Edmund, who is this?" A younger girl who I assumed to be Lucy asked. Edmund did not respond but decided rather to storm into the castle. Lucy then turned to me. "There is only one person I know that can elicit that sort of response from him. Who are you and how did you meet my brother?" She asked.

"My name is Princess Crystal. I am running away from my mother and ran into your brother in the woods. I said I was looking for somewhere to hide and he said he could help. He probably wishes to withdraw his offer now that he knows who I am." I said and she looked on me with sympathy.

"Well Crystal, he may want to withdraw but I say you are welcome to hide here for as long as you like." She said and they all started to walk into the castle. Lucy motioned for me to follow and I did.

"Thank you Lucy." I said and she smiled.

"You are very welcome. O, and do not mind Edmund. He just does not like you because of your mom. Eventually he will warm up to you." She said and I wish I believed her. Instead, I saw for the first time how hard this mission was truly going to be.

Author's Note: Love it? Hate it? REVIEW and let me know! I appreciate all of your feedback.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Sorry for not updating! Life happened and it made me very busy. Thank you to** Kat Novata, JustYourAverageWitch, **and **meow139 **for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. They always make my day. I decided to make this chapter from Edmund's point of view so you can see what he is thinking about this whole thing. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: **I own nothing!**

Edmund POV

I cannot believe it. That little witch… ! She lied to me! I mean she did not really lie to me, but she did trick me. Running away from her mother indeed, I do not buy it for a second. This is some elaborate scheme to get into Cair Paravel and destroy us all. She is definitely beautiful, I will give her that. She is a redhead, so I never would have guessed her and Jadis were related. She is very clever, but she is not fooling me.

"Ed?" Peter asked tearing me from my inward monologue.

"What do you want Peter?" I asked and realized that he looked nervous. High King Peter the Magnificent does not get nervous. "You ok Pete? You look nervous." I said almost smiling.

"I am not an adequate sparring partner for our guest. She will end up destroying Lucy and Susan, so that leaves me with you." He said.

"Why would you think I would do this?" I asked.

"Because I thought that if you had to be around her, you would want to have a weapon with you to defend yourself." He said confidently.

"You are right," I said, "Ok, I will do it but that does not mean I have to like it. I will not give her special treatment, so go tell her that she is about get very soundly beaten." I said. This was going to be fun. Peter told her and she just stood there with this annoying smirk on her face.

"Do you think I cannot beat you Princess?" I asked.

"It will be fun to see you try." She said and we began. She was much better than I was expecting, but then again, she was trained by the White Witch herself. After about an hour, Peter called a draw and we both collapsed to the ground.

"Your mom trained you well, I see." I said.

"She did not train me, she was always busy. She got her soldiers to do it." She said.

"Ok then." I said.

"You did not do that bad yourself." She said and got up. She offered her hand to me, but I refused.

"I can do it Princess." I said.

"You know I have a name right?" She asked.

"Do you really expect me to care?" I asked.

"Not particularly, just checking. See you later?" She asked.

"See you tomorrow." I said and she walked away. After she left, Peter turned to me.

"Why do you hate her so much?" Peter asked.

"You know perfectly well why." I said.

"Do not blame her for her mother's mistakes." Peter said.

"She has not yet given me a reason not to hate her, so I am perfectly fine hating her." I said and he just shook his head.

"Dinner is in an hour. See you then." He said and then we walked to our separate rooms to get ready.

Author's Note: Did you like it? Hate it? REVIEW it! I will try to update sooner next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Wow, it has been a long time since I have updated. So, so, so sorry for that! I have been really really busy with life and such but I wrote two chapters over Spring Break that will hopefully help make up for it. Thank you to**sjamerlinfan, whoisaly, **and **kiyra27 **for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites. I have kept you waiting long enough, so here is the next chapter!

Disclaimer: **I do not own!**

Crystal's POV

I was so incredibly exhausted. He was an even better swordsman than I had imagined but also twice as aggravating. I had an hour until dinner and decided to contact Jadis through the mini camera in my snowflake. "Mother, are you there?" I asked.

"Yes Crystal, I am. What do you need?" She asked.

"I need advice. He hates me so much and is so incredibly aggravating and I do not know what to do. This is becoming harder than I imagined." I said.

"You need to do something that drops that wall he puts up with you. You must make him trust you. What you do is your responsibility, but I would suggest that you do this during one of your sparring sessions. For now, I would suggest that you recruit Lucy's help. She seems to like you and she can tell you more about him than I can." She said.

"Thank you. I will begin on that now." I said and went to look for Lucy. I found her talking to one of the fauns. When she saw me, she smiled, said goodbye to the faun and walked over.

"Hello Crystal, how are you?" She asked.

"I am positively exhausted and completely confused. Could you help me?" I asked in the most innocent voice I could muster.

"What can I help you with?" She asked joyfully. I decided to go with the most basic girl subject I knew of.

"I do not know what to wear and I was hoping to get some help. I never really dressed up at home because we never had visitors, living in exile and all." I said and I realized I was rambling. Apparently my rambling helped my case because she walked back to my room and helped me get dressed. She chose an intricate green and gold floor length dress that she said worked very well with my bright red hair.

"Crystal, thanks for letting me help." She said and I was surprised.

"Why are you thanking me?" I asked.

"No one asks me for help with anything. Mostly they ask Peter or Susan and even occasionally they come to Edmund for help or advice but never me." She said.

"The reason I asked you is that I think you are the only one that likes me." I said.

"That is not true." She said.

"Edmund is the only one that outwardly hates me, but Peter and Susan just politely avoid me." I said, looking sad.

"Well, you are going to knock their socks off with this outfit." She said and went to get herself ready.

*****************************TIMESKIP*******************************

As I walked into the room, all eyes were on me. All the pain and inconvenience that had come with getting into this dress was worth it when I saw Edmund's jaw drop to the floor. It was good to know he did at least think me attractive. This made my job much easier.

"You clean up well Princess." He said.

"I believe that that is the first compliment you have given me."

"Yes it is. Now do not go and get a big head about it." He said and I could he see that he had regained his composure.

"I would not even dream of it." I said and went to take my seat. The rest of dinner was uneventful. Lucy insisted I sit by her, and Edmund refused to either talk to me or even look in my direction. Susan talked of parties and suitors, the former she liked but not so much the latter. Peter interjected random topics on politics and that is where I half-listened, but nothing interesting came up. After dinner, I excused myself to my room to plan how to make Edmund trust me. As I fell asleep, the idea hit me. Mother was right, a sparring session would be the perfect occasion.

Author's note: I know it is kind of filler, but did you like it? REVIEW and tell me!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Here is the other chapter I promised. Thank you to **Ariyah, UnderTheWeepingWillow, **and **NarnianCastle96 **for your reviews and alerts of speediness. I hope that this chapter kind of makes up for me not updating for like three months. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: **I do not own!**

Crystal's POV

Crystal's POV

"Ready Princess?" He asked mockingly as we began to spar.

"Of course, what about you? Are you afraid of me little king?" I taunted back.

"No, but you should be afraid." He said, but he was not joking anymore. He looked murderous. His eyes glowed like orbs of pure fire and he struck at me. These were moves I had never seen before and he disarmed me within a few minutes. He walked around me like a predator to his prey.

"Any last words witch?" He growled, then I realized something. He was not seeing Crystal, he was seeing my mother. Something I said must set him off and now I was going to die. I had not planned on this.

"Edmund, I am Crystal remember? I ran away from my mother, I am not her. Please do not kill me." I pleaded but he seemed not to believe me. Thankfully, at that moment Peter came bounding down to our sparring area.

"Edmund stop! This is Crystal remember?" He yelled and shook his brother. Edmund seemed to come out of whatever daze he was in and dropped his sword. I breathed a heavy sigh of relief. At this he looked back at me and I imagine I must have looked terrified.

"Crystal I…" He started but I did not let him finish. I ran. If he wanted to apologize, he would have to find me. Now that I was thinking straight, I realized I could use this to my advantage. Thankfully, he came after me.

"Go away!" I screamed.

"Please, let me explain." He said and he looked so lost and confused and sad. It almost made me feel sorry for him.

"What is there to explain? You tried to kill me!" I said.

"I do not know how to explain this, but I was not trying to kill you." He said.

"Really, you could have fooled me." I said.

"I heard you taunting me and my mind showed me her. " He said.

"Why?" I asked, now less angry then curious.

"She once said that to me and I vowed if she ever asked me again, I would give her something to be afraid of." He said and looked sheepish.

"Well, you did it." I said and he smiled.

"I guess I did." He said and laughed. He had an infectious laugh and I could not help but start to laugh as well.

"Truce?" I asked and held out my hand.

"Truce." He said and took my hand. _Now that that wall has been broken, the real work can begin._

Author's Note: So, what did you think? Tell me in a REVIEW.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I am sorry for not updating, but no that it is summer, I will update more often. Some people have complained that this story is going too fast, so the next few chapters will be much slower. Thank you to **AragornofRedwall, **and** ManhattanNewsie94 **for all the reviews, alerts and favorites.

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own!

Crystal POV

As I walked into the castle, a worried Lucy ran up to me. "Crystal, I am glad you are ok. I heard that Edmund almost killed you!" She said worriedly.

"He did, but thankfully Peter was there to tell Edmund that I was, in fact myself and not my mother." I said with a little more bite than I meant.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"We were sparring and I must have said something that set him off because he got this murderous look in his eyes and he disarmed me rather quickly. He then asked me if I had any last words and then Peter came running down the hill." I said, leaving out the parts that made me look weak.

"He apologized right?" She asked and I marveled at how innocent she was despite all she had seen of war.

"Yes he did. Fervently." I said.

"Good. So are you friends now?" She asked and, in spite of myself, I began to laugh.

"He agreed to tolerate me Lu. We are not exactly friends." I said.

"Ok. Bye Crystal." She said and left. Susan was at the end of the hallway and they began to talk. Fortunately, I have always been an eavesdropper and have an eye for finding hidden areas. There was one in the room by where I was and it led down who knows how long. I did not really care how long it was as long as it fit my needs.

"I know you like her Lu, but I do not trust her." Said a voice I could only assume was Susan's, seeing as she was the only other female in the vicinity besides Lucy and me.

"Susan, if Ed can tolerate her I am sure you can do the same." Lucy said.

"Have you ever thought that the witch might have planned this? That if she could get Ed to tolerate the girl, we would all let our guard down and then she would kill us all?" She asked and while it was conspiratorial, she was on the right track. That was bad.

"Susan, do you hear yourself? That is absolutely ridiculous. If she wanted to use Edmund as a bargaining chip, she probably would have actually used him; instead he ended up trying to kill her." Lucy said. _So almost getting killed does have benefits, interesting._

"Whatever, I still do not like her. You are much too trusting sister." Susan said.

"And you over think everything." Lucy said.

"Crystal cannot know I dislike her, so you want to know what we are going to do?" Susan asked.

"What are we going to do Su?" Lucy asked.

"We are going to throw her a ball. That way she will never know how much I dislike her." Susan said.

"When are we going to throw this ball?" Lucy asked. It was a valid question because that determined how much time I had in the toleration/friendship zone. That would be the night Jadis would test my progress.

"One month. That gives us more than enough time." Susan said.

"If we are throwing a ball for Crystal, she should probably know about it. Do you want to tell her or should I?" Lucy asked.

"I will do it. It was my idea." Susan said and walked away. _Ok, now how do I get back to my room from here. My room is upstairs, so I am just going to have to run._ I ran back to my room and planted myself on my bed like I had been there for quite some time. After about a minute, there was a knock on my door.

"Susan, how are you?" I said in the most cheerful voice I could conjure up.

"I am good Crystal. I just came to let you know that we are going to have a ball in honor of the little friend we have acquired recently." She said, obviously hoping I knew what she meant.

"You are having a ball for me? Oh Susan, I do not know what to say." I said and she looked visibly relieved.

"No need to say anything dear. I will see you later yes?" She said as she turned to leave.

"Of course." I said and closed the door. As soon as she left, I decided to contact Jadis to active a cease in communication. "Mom." I said to make sure she was there.

"Yes Crystal." Jadis replied.

"They are having a ball for me. I think we should cease communications." I said as calmly as possible.

"I think so too. I will be checking up on you." She said.

"Bye mother." I said and the snowflake went dead. I crushed it into pieces and threw it away to prevent anyone from being suspicious.

Author's Note: So, thoughts? REVIEW and let me know. I promise to update faster.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I am leaving for England today, so I wrote this chapter to keep my promise of more frequent updating. Nobody seemed to like last chapter. That made me very sad. I hope you will like this chapter better.

**Disclaimer: **I am not C.S. Lewis.

Jadis POV

"Switch to our alternative camera!" I yelled as Crystal destroyed the snowflake with which I had been communicating with her.

"I still cannot believe you did not tell her about this!" Dastan, head of operations and one of the few followers I had that had enough of a backbone to speak his mind, yelled.

"Why should I have told her? I can now watch her progress unrestrainedly." I said easily.

"What was wrong with it before?" He asked.

"She almost got herself killed Dastan." I said.

"Something she has now used to her advantage. They are throwing her a ball milady. I would think that would be a good sign." He said, ever the optimist.

"It does give her a timetable. She knows that her next test will come on the night of her ball." I said.

"What if she began to care for him? What is your plan then?" He asked and the roles were effectively switched.

"Crystal is smarter than that. She knows that love is weakness. This exercise is a demonstration in that." I stated sharply.

"You loved once." He stated and I bristled.

"You should know better than to mention that Dastan." I said, my tone warning him to back off.

"Well, unless Crystal is someone else's child entirely, the subject had to be touched on." He said.

"Where did that love leave me? That is right, raising a child on my own while the father cowers in some remote part of the world." I said, venom dripping from my every word.

"The court expected you to execute him." He said.

"I should have." I said.

"But you did not, because you loved him." He said.

"Love made me weak and that is why I have taught Crystal to never let it influence her." I said and walked away, signaling end of discussion.

"I will inform of any interesting developments." He said, never one to let me have the last word.

Author's Note: REVIEW and tell me what you thought. See you in two weeks!


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: I know I have not updated lately. I am truly sorry, but I have been busy. I was in the UK, and then I was grounded, and then my friend got me obsessed with the T.V. show Merlin. The only reason I am updating now is that neither Hulu nor Comcast shows season 3. Thank you to **Starrynight77 **and** GirlSwagg21 **for the reviews and alerts. I appreciate them immensely.

**Disclaimer: I do not own!**

Crystal's POV

"Good morning." I said.

"Good morning princess." He said smirking.

"I would appreciate it if you would stop calling me that." I said.

"If we are going to be friends, I should have a nickname for you. Also, I like princess better than Crystal." He said and I just rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, but if we are going to be friends, we have to spend time together without weaponry." I said.

"Whatever you say princess." He said and the rest of the meal went on in peace. He caught up to me later however. "So I hear my sister is throwing you a ball." He said.

"Yes she is." I said.

"You do not sound excited about it." He said.

"I cannot dance." I said.

"Really?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, my mom was big on teaching me to dance because all of the parties that banished people have." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Right. Killing people was more important than impressing them." He said with disdain.

"You know, you could keep insulting me or you could teach me." I said, putting the ball in his court.

"You want me to teach you how to dance?" He asked completely taken off guard.

"Why not?" I asked casually.

"Several reasons. One, I am not that good. Two, I am not really a teacher and would you not feel better with Lucy teaching you or something?" He started and decided to stop his babbling before he went any further.

"If you do not feel comfortable teaching me, that is ok. I understand. I can find someone else to do it." I said sadly and began to walk away.

"You did not let me finish princess. Even if it is not my strong suit, I will try." He said and I smiled.

"Why the change of heart?" I asked.

"It is your ball and I do not want you to look like an idiot." He said.

"My hero." I said sarcastically.

"Do you want my help or not?" He asked.

"Yes I do. Now come on, we have a lot of work to do." I said and his mouth just hung open while I began to walk away. "You coming?" I asked smiling.

He just shook his head and said, "You forget that you do not know where to go."

"I got carried away." I said embarrassed and blushing.

"Just follow me." He said and walked into an enormous room. I could not help but stare at the beautiful ballroom.

"This is beautiful." I said and he smiled.

"Take my hand." He said.

"But there is no music." I said.

"Music is not always needed as long as you have a good partner." He said and I took his hand. He put his other hand on my back and instructed me to put my hand on his shoulder. Then we began to move. I stepped on his toes more times than I could count and eventually he called for a break. Confession, I am a really good dancer. Jadis left nothing to chance, not even the most minor details. The effect of my failure; however, was quite satisfying.

"I am exhausted." I said collapsing on the ground outside.

"It is about lunchtime. We should get some food. I can go by the kitchen and get us some."He said.

"No, everyone is going to wonder where we are." I said and tried to get up.

"Lay back down. They will be fine." He said.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"I have realized that you know much more about me than I know about you." He said.

"Is that a problem?" I asked.

"Yes it is." He said smiling and ran off to get food.

He returned minutes later with a basket full of fruits and cheeses. I dug in. "This is very good." I said.

"Do not change the subject. Tell me what I need to know about you." He said mater of factly.

"Now that sounds more like you." I said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked, mocking innocence.

"You have been too nice today. Now I know why." I said.

"Fine. You caught me." He said.

"Weird as it sounds, this puts me at ease." I said.

"Really?" He asked skeptically.

"Do you think you are the only one who does not trust easily?" I asked.

"Fair point. Now stop stalling." He said.

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

"What do I need to know about you?" He asked.

"Um, I am an only child?" I said.

"Is that the best you can come up with?" He asked.

"You were not very specific." I said.

"What happened to your father?" He asked.

"What?" I asked, completely taken aback.

"You must have had a father at one time. What happened to him?" He asked. No one had every dared bring that up before.

"I do not know you well enough for that." I said guardedly.

"Ok then, I know the way my subjects know my family's story, but how did you learn about us?" He asked.

"Ever the self important one I see." I said.

"I did not mean…" He started, but I cut him off.

"That does not mean I will not tell you." I said and he gave me a beckoning motion. "When I was a child, my mother had it all. She was the queen. One day she went on a sleigh ride where she practically ran over a young boy." I paused to glare at him, "She thought he could be the solution to all of her problems. All I knew was that some strange boy was sitting in my mother's chair." I said in reflection.

"You saw me?" He asked incredulous.

"Yes I did, but I was too little to be of any assistance. Now, can I continue or are you going to continue interrupting me?" I asked jokingly.

"Please continue." He said.

"At first, her plan worked so well she could not believe it. She killed her greatest enemy and was about to kill the mere children who stood in her way. The battle started fine, the enemy did not have the numbers or the power to defeat her, but then the impossible happened. The great lion rose from the dead and the boy broke her wand. She was then banished from her kingdom. Her enemies became the rulers of her kingdom." I said and looked over to him.

"Ok, what would have done if you could have been of help?" He asked.

"I do not know." I said nonchalantly and he bought it.

"We had better get back. They will be wondering where we are." He said and offered me his hand.

"Yes they will." I said as I accepted. As I got up, I felt something like a flutter of butterflies in my chest. As it was an unfamiliar emotion, I smiled and repressed it.

Author's Note: This turned into a monster of a chapter did it not? I hope you liked it. I will do a few more chapters and then the ball. REVIEW and I will try to update fast. I start school on Wednesday, so no promises.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Yes I am alive. I am also drowning in school so that is why I have not updated, well that and wrist issues. I have another build up chapter for you. Thank you to **Heliopause, **and** Jesus' girl 4ever **for the reviews, favorites, and for not giving up on me. Thanksgiving Break is coming up and I will compensate for my under updating. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: **I am alive, C.S. Lewis is dead. That means I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia.**

Edmund's POV (next day)

"Ugh, no dancing today. I cannot handle it." She said.

"Ok, whatever would you like to do Princess?" I laughed and said.

She tossed me a sword and asked, "Can you control yourself?"

"I can try." I said and then she struck. I parried and we began what could have almost been mistaken as a dance if we had not weapons.

"I like this ever so much more than dancing." She said.

"That is funny." I said, thinking on the irony of the statement.

"Why is that?" She asked.

"Sword fights are a lot like dances. It is all in the footwork." I said.

"That is an interesting way to look at it."She said.

"Here, let me show you." I said, dropping my sword and grabbing her hand. She looked skeptically at me but she did not say anything .She must have thought that arguing the point was not worth it. She put her other hand in mine and I began to lead her in a simple dance. The expression on her face as we danced was as if she had reached an epiphany. It was the first time I had seen her legitimately smile.

"I hate to say it, but you were right." She said.

"I can see how utterly upset you are right now." I said, but before I could savor my victory I was swept off of my feet and onto the ground. I pulled her down with me. "Can you not take a joke?" I asked.

"I do not like being mocked. Anyway, I like the view down here." She said.

"It is pretty." I said and we just laid there and talked for who knows how long. At some point, a servant must have laid out food because I saw some out of the corner of my eye.

"How long have we been here?" She asked.

"Long enough that someone brought us food." I replied.

"Obviously, I can see that." She said and then I noticed something.

"What happened to that snowflake that was on your jacket?" I asked.

"It must have gotten lost in between all my clothing changes." She replied.

Author's Note: Dun-Dun-Dun! What did you think? REVIEW and let me know. I always appreciate your feedback. Until next time…


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. This break has been busy for me but I am glad I got to post this before the New Year. Thank you to **JesusFrreaks1999, **and** Jasmine Nightshade **for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. They were good Christmas presents. I love you all, now here goes nothing.

Disclaimer: **I am not making money off this. If I was, I would not be on Fanfiction.**

Crystal POV

"Hello Crystal." Lucy said as she walked up to me.

"Hi Lucy." I said.

"He is in court." She said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Edmund. He is presiding over the court today. I know you were looking for him." She said smiling.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I said.

"It is ok. I know you like him, he likes you too. Come on, follow me." She said with that smile again.

"Wait up now! I do not like him. I was not even looking for him." I said and ignored the weird feeling coming up in my stomach again.

"Whatever you say, now follow me." She said smugly and started walking away. I breathed a huge sigh and followed her. We snuck in the back entrance to her box so we would not interrupt.

"What is your business here?" Edmund asked the man kneeling before him.

"I have come to find my daughter." He said.

"What is your daughter's name so that we may find her?" Edmund asked.

"Crystal daughter of Jadis the White Witch." He said and a collective gasp arose. Inwardly, I began to panic.

"Why do you seek her here? The witch was exiled." Edmund said. He was still calm, cool, and collected.

"Before I was banished from her presence, Jadis spoke of a plan. This is where she would have been sent." He concluded. How could have know such things? I could only hope he did not ruin everything.

"If you must know, she fled here to seek refuge from her mother. She is both a friend of Narnia and a friend of mine. I would suggest you hold your tongue." Edmund said in a low tone. I was flooded with a warm feeling that some might associate with home but I could not place because my home had always been cold.

"She has never done anything that would make her suspicious sire?" My apparent father asked.

"On the contrary…" He begun and I cut him off.

"He once tried to kill me." I said as I walk down towards the center of the floor.

"Do you know this man?" He asked me.

"I have never seen him before." I said coolly.

"Your business is finished here." Edmund said to him and the court adjourned. I received a lot of looks but I ignored them.

"Wipe that grin off your face Lucy." She said nothing and walked away.

"Well that was interesting."He said.

"Ya." I said.

"Never had anyone do that before." He said.

"Interrupt?" I asked.

"Yep." He said.

"Thank you." I blurted out.

"For what?" He asked.

"Defending me. I have never had somebody do that before."I said quietly.

"That is what friends are for." He said.

"I guess so." I said.

"Speaking of which, your ball is only a few days away. You need to learn to dance in a dress. You will not being wearing pants to the ball." He said.

"Fine." I said. We danced and danced and danced until it was time for the ball. All the while I repressed all the feelings I was beginning to have.

Author's Note: Next chapter is the ball. Promise. I am really excited. REVIEWs help me update quicker. Have a wonderful New Year!


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Hello, I'm alive! I have no time to do anything lately, so for that I am sorry. This being one of the three most important chapters of this story did not help much either, but I have finished it and I hope you enjoy. Thank you to **Allie Danger** **Bgirl, LaylaGreene, jasmine nightshade, UnitedFandoms, skullsarecool, **and** Rocketship2Mars **for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites. I love you all!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia.

"Lucy, I do not think I can do this." I said.

"Of course you can, now hold still." She said as she tightened my gown. Oh how I hated corsets.

"Are corsets typically supposed to make you feel nauseous?" I asked.

"No, but nerves are." She said simply, not realizing what implications she was making with that statement. To distract myself, I looked ahead into the mirror. My dress was blue like my eyes, and Susan said it went well with my hair. She must have been right, because she and Lucy had worked a miracle with me. If I did not know better, I would have said it was magic. As I came back to reality, I noticed that Lucy had stepped away.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Just taking in the whole picture; you look wonderful." She said and I smiled in spite of myself.

"Thank you." I said.

"No problem. Now Ed will be here to escort you in half an hour and as much as I would like to see him speechless when he sees you, I must finish preparing myself." She said and left me to my thoughts. It was alright to be nervous, I told myself. After all, this was the day Jadis was sure to test me. But according to Lucy, that really would not be a problem so why was I nervous? _You know exactly why._ An annoying little voice said. _No! I am ok. I just need to toughen my resolve. I am becoming too soft._ Just breathe, I told myself. Just breathe. I was so lost in thought that the knock on the door caused me to jump.

"You in there Princess?" I heard him ask.

"Just a minute!" I said and went over to the mirror to make sure my mental breakdown had not ruined any of the girls' handiwork. Thankfully, it was still intact. I then took a deep breath and answered the door. For a minute, he just stood there. "Cat got your tongue?" I asked playfully.

"Sorry. You look beautiful." He said.

"Thank you." I said softly.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Ready as I will ever be." I said and we began to walk to the ballroom.

"Introducing the Princess Crystal escorted by King Edmund the Just." A man at the top of the stairs announced. Everyone was staring at me. I was never really one for big crowds, so this was rather unnerving. But then we began to dance and it all melted away. The music was beautiful and I felt it soak into my soul as I swayed and spun. For a moment, I forgot. For a moment, I was just a girl in a beautiful dress dancing with a boy. Then I heard a noise outside and it all came rushing back. At the end of the dance, I excused myself to get some air. The night air felt wonderful, but I was not able to enjoy it for long. Mother's henchmen showed up and soon had me in their grasp.

"Help!" I screamed and kicked, trying to get free. I saw Edmund take out his sword and follow my scream. "Edmund, help me!" I screamed. He did not need to be told twice. In a matter of seconds, I was free and the creature that had been holding me was dead. I watched as he killed the other minion with the same fire that had almost killed me.

After they were dead, he turned to me. "Are you ok?" He asked with concern in his eyes.

"I am fine. Why did you save me?" I asked.

"That is what friends are for." He smiled.

"Do you fight so aggressively for all of your friends?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"The fire I just saw in your eyes I have seen just once before." I said.

"When was that?" He asked.

"When you almost killed me." I said and he understood the point.

"I guess I do not." He said.

"What makes me different?" I asked. He thought about it for a minute and began to look nervous.

"Let us just go back in there. Everybody is probably worried sick about you." He said evasively.

"Edmund." I said.

"Crystal, come on." He said using my name for the first time.

"You are avoiding the question. I am not going back in there until you answer me." I said.

"I love you ok! You happy now?" He professed angrily.

"I am not sure I believe you." I said with a mischievous glint in my eyes.

"What?" He asked.

"Prove it. " I stated simply, but also as a challenge. He took the challenge and he kissed me. In that moment, any resolve my head had kept was obliterated. I completely melted into him and began to understand the warm feeling that overwhelmed every inch of my being. It was love.

"Ahem." I heard behind me. I turned around to reveal Lucy. I turned red as a tomato. "I just came out to see if you were ok. I see now that you are quite taken care of." She said and went back inside. The rest of the night was a happy blur as I pushed to the back of my mind how complicated everything had just become.

Author's Note: REVIEW and let me know your thoughts!


End file.
